Various functional and structural central nervous system (CNS) imaging instrumentations are known in the art, including inter alia Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), Functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (f-MRI), Positron Emission Tomography (PET) and Single Photon Emission Computerized Tomography (SPECT).
Various cognitive diagnostic techniques are known in the art including inter-alia Stroop Color Task, Navon Global Local Paradigm, Dimensional Meaning Profile, as well as various memory, intelligence, language, personality tests, cognitive-affective measurement tools, and tests for locating brain region deficiency, e.g. frontal-temporal deficiency.
Various non-invasive brain neuronal stimulation techniques are known in the art, including inter alia, Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (TMS), and Deep TMS (Roth Y, Zangen A, Hallett M.: “A coil design for transcranial magnetic stimulation of deep brain regions”, J Clin Neurophysiol. 2002 Aug.; 19 (4):361-70).